Dating your best friend
by PariahDark
Summary: Korra and Asami have been best friends for years. But when their friends point out their relationship goes beyond friendship they start to realize just how strong their feelings actually are.
1. Chapter 1

Korra's day had been going so well untill her cousion cornered her at her locker and bombarded her with questions"For the last time Opal, Asami and I aren't dating. We're just the best of friends." But no matter how many times she told her cousion this she didn't seem to belive her.

"Korra please, You and Asami are so a couple. I mean you two are hardely apart and when you're together one of you is always clinging to the other. Speaking which where is she?"

"Her classes got out early today so went to do some work at her father's workshop. And friends hang out with each other all the time."

"Yes friends do, but what you two do goes way beyond friendship. Look I'll prove it to you open you're locker." decideing to humor her she dialed in her combination and swung open her locker.

"Now tell me Korra if you two aren't dating then why do you have so many pictures of you and her in you're locker?" she said pointing to the many pictures lining her locker's walls.

"Because each one is a special moment I've shared with her."

"Korra you have nearly twelve pictures of just her in here. Not to mention you even have some of her clothes in here." she said pointing to Asami's spare Jacket

"So we share our lockers that's not so surprising." her phone started to buzz but Opal grabbed it before she could see who it was.

"What a suprise it's your girlfriend texting you." hearing that it was Asami calling she lunged for the phone but Opal sidestepped her and starting reading it aloud.

"Korra feeling lonely without you. I'll see you later tonight at my house and we'll continue our fun tonight so get your rest while you can because you won't be sleeping again tonight. Love Asami"

"Oh yeah Korra there's no way that could be conisdered anything other then friendly. So you two are already sleeping together?" she said smirking before tossing the phone back to Korra.

"It's not like that, we just had a but to much fun last night and wound up watching movies all night. Well that and I was helping her with her sketches."

"Right Asami want's to be a fashing desginer in the future... wait so you're here model?"

"Yeah she always has me try on different outfits. Sometimes she just sketches me wearing them." as she looked back to Opal she saw her cousion was holding back her laughter.

"So let me get this straight. Asami on a regular basis not only spends time drawing your body and making outfits for you but then has you try them on in front of her so she can see how you look in them."

"Yeah so?" Opal burst into laughter at Korra's denseness. "I swear Korra you two are much more intimate than I thought. Well I got to go but you have fun with your girlfriend tonight."

She ran off down the halls before Korra could correct her. But as she walked home she couldn't get Opals suggestions out of her head. Sure her and Asami did have a stronger bond then most friends but that didn't mean that they were dating.

She had nothing against people who liked the same gender but she wasn't like that.

But the more she thought of dating Asami the more she was intrigued by the idea. She couldn't imagine not having Asami in her life and the two of them had even thought about living together as soon as they graduated.

By the time she made it home she was far to focused and nearly walked into her dad.

"Korra you okay? You're looking pretty distracted."

"Huh oh yeah just thinking about something."

"Anything I can help you with." Korra hesitated for a minute. She could always rely on her father for advice. "Well Opal said some things that really got me thinking."

"Well you know how Opal is but what exatly has you confused?"

"She really seems to think that Asami and I are dating." For the longest time Tonraq stood there not moving trying to think about what to say. Finally his brain setteled on just two words. "You're not?" For he like many others had thought the two girls had been in a relationship for the longest time. Infact he could't imagine his daugher with anyone else.

"Geez dad not you too." she said before rushing to her room. As soon as he heard the door slam shut he saught out his wife who was out in the gardern.

"Senna you won't belive what Korra just said to me"

"Oh and what was that?"

"Apparently she's confused about her relationship with Asami."

"The girls didn't have a fight did they? Korras always so happy around Asami, I hope they didn't break up."

"No apparently she didn't think she was in a romantic relationship with Asami untill Opal said something." Now it was Sennas turn to be confused. For nearly three years she'd been convinced her daughter and Asami were a couple. In fact she'd never seen two people more in love then when she watched the girls together.

"Well Korra can be a bit dense sometimes. But I think we should just give her some space for a while so she can work it out herself. I give it a few days before they actually are dating."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Upstairs in her room Korra kept thinking long and hard about Asami.

"We're just friends. Friends who hang out together, friends who share secrets and dreams, friends who often share a bed... aaaarrhh!" she rolled off her bed in frustration and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm not into girls. I like guys, espically if their kind and funny and understaning, not to mention sweet." but after saying those things the only person she could think off that fit those descriptions was Asami.

In her agitation she rolled over to her dresser. Upon opening it she found that a good portion of the items in there were Asami's.

"So I have a few of Asami's clothes mixed in with mine that's not weird or anything. It would only be weird if I was wearing her clothes." in a fit of paranoia she rushed into her bathroom and double checked. She found to her horror that instead of having her usual tomboyish boxers on she was wearing a very girly pair of black panties.

"Okay wearing your friends underwear is possibly crossing the line." then she looked around her bathroom and saw more of Asami's items linening the room.

Reaching down she picked up up Asami's pajamas. She knew it was hers because both girls had saved up and bought the other a set of pajamas one winter. Korra had gotten her a watertribe style outfit complete with faux fur blue outfit while Asami had gotten her a red firenation style. Both outfits were very dear to both girls and very rarely did they not wear them.

"We must have been in a hurry this morning if she left this lying here." she made her way back into her room and started to put the oufit in her dresser when she noticed the scent.

It was a destictive scent that she instantly recognized as Asami's perfume.

"Now matter how many times I smell it I just can't get over how good it is." despite how much her mind said not to she brought the outfit up to her nose and inhaled letting the scent fill her. As she pulled away she realized how badely she wanted Asami to be here.

"I just don't feel the same without her here." then her mind snapped to attention and she realized just what she had said and done. Here she was standing in the middle of her room thinking of her best friend while taking in how good her pajamas smell and whishing she was here.

"I guess Opal was right, I do have feelings for Asami." But that left the question did Asami have the same feelings for her? And if she did how was Korra going to tell her. "Well I have a few hours until I se her


	2. Chapter 2

For the last few minutes Asami had been trying to work on her dads newest engine. She would have gotton more work done but her friend Opal kept calling her every two minutes. Knowing she wouldn't stop untill she picked up she moved from under the car and answered.

"Alright Opal what do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to call and chat. You know like how you and Korra call each other fifteen times a day." Already Asami knew Opal was up to something. She could hear the excitement in her tone which was never good.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Just that you two have got to be the cutest couple out there. Honestly most of the girls in school are jelous of how loyal you two are and most of the guys are devesated you two are off the market."

"Wait what? Korra and I aren't dating."

"Sure you two aren't. Listen Asami it's fine if you two want to keep your not so secret relationship under wraps, but at this point the entire school knows about it." Asami didn't know if she heard her right. "What do you mean the entire school knows? And what do you mean relationship?"

"Like I said the entire school knows the two of you are dating. Honestly I don't know how you haven't noticed the fan club."

"Fan club?"

"Yeah it's a bunch of love crazy girls who write stories and make comics about the two of you. Anyway I was just calling to see if you and Korra were willing to go on a double date with me and Bolin tomorrow at eight."

Asami's head was spinning as she tried to process everything Opal had said. In just a few minutes not only had she learned that the entire school thought she was dating her best friend but also had a fan club devoted to it. "Double date? Wait Opal like I said Korra and I aren't" "Sorry Asami but I got to go. I'll see you two at Ging's noodle shop at eight"

The phone call ended and Asami felt like strangling Opal. "Wonderful, how in the world am I going to tell Korra about this. Oh hey Korra did you know that the entire school believes were dating? oh and by the way we have a double date tomorrow." she knew there was no way out of it. When Opal set something up there was no way out of it. She sighed and collapsed into one of the chairs in the workshop.

"Korra and I dating." she said thinking about it. She realized that she deeply cared for her but was there more to it? They've known each other since they were kids and spent nearly every day together to the point where they both felt at home in the other's house. Although thinking back there have been a few moments where their friendship might have been seen as something more.

"Like the time that jerk Tahno tried to ask me out and Korra punched him in the face for being a creep. Not to mention the time the time I broke my arm and she carried me to the hospital and wouldn't leave my side until I got released." The more she remembered the more it seemed like she really was dating Korra. They went to the movies together, they often ate at restaurants together. And on two separate occasions they've kissed. Well one of those was nothing more then a slumber party dare when they were thirteen. "I might as well talk to her about this." she grabbed her bag and hopped on her moped and sped through the city to Korra's house. She knocked on the door but was surprised when her mother answered the door instead.

"Hello Asami."

"Hey Senna is Korra home I kind of need to talk to her about something." Asami saw a small smile form on her face. "I'm sorry dear but Korra and her father had some business to take care of with my sister Kya. But she should be back tonight." she was a bit disappointed but understood.

"Alright well thanks anyway Senna." as she started to leave Senna called out to her. " Oh and Asami remember when you can't think of anything to say always trust your heart." before she could ask what she meant she had ducked back inside so not knowing what else to do Asami decided to head home so that she could think about all this.

Once home she retreated to her room so she could distract herself for a while.

"Might as well work on some sketches. That always focuses my mind." but upon opening her sketchbook she saw a major problem. Every single page featured Korra. "Of course, I try to get my mind of Korra and grab the one thing in my room that has her on every page." she flipped through her book trying to find something that she could work with that didn't involve Korra.

"Lets see Korra in bikini, Korra in dress, Korra in biker gear. Come on there's got to be something that doesn't feature Korra looking cute in my clothes... wait what did I just say?" she looked back at her sketches and saw that in every sketch Korra looked extremely cute which of course made her remember exactly when Korra had posed for her. How she'd removed her clothes showing off her toned muscular body as Asami drew her. Snapping out of her thoughts she furiously flipped through the book until she came to one of the end pages where she found a incomplete sketch of a blue sleeveless evening gown. "Perfect now just to draw in the details." she started working adding changes to the gown and adding in color. It took her nearly an hour before the dress itself was near completed and she started drawing the figure alongside it. "Lets see a dress like this needs someone with an attractive body along with long hair, maybe give their limbs some toned muscles, darken the skin to show off the light blue of the gown as well as give them a slight smirk to add some more appeal." when she was sure she'd gotten everything just right she set it down and felt a prideful grin form on her face as she looked at her masterpiece. Then she took two seconds to really look at what she'd drawn. "Wait a minute, dark skin, toned body with long dark hair and a slight smirk." she looked down and saw that she had perfectly recreated Korra.

"Come on Asami you need to get to the bottom of this or else you'll go insane." she started to put her sketchbook aside when she noticed a second one lying under a thin layer of dust. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she reached over and pulled it free and began flipping through. Most of the pages were blank but one had a sketch of a device that she remembered personally building.

"Korra's wheelchair." she ran her fingers over the sketch letting the memories of the nights she spent working on ever inch of it fill her mind. She remembered when she first got the call that Korra had been in a car accident. She'd rushed to the hospital and waited for twelve hours for her to get out of surgery. She all but had a breakdown when she finally saw her. Her entire body was covered in bandages and she was hooked up to two different machines. From what the doctors told her of the accident she learned that a good amount of shrapnel had lodged itself into Korra's body and although they had removed what they could find they weren't sure if she would ever regain the use of her legs again.

Not wanting her friend to be trapped in a bed she'd gotten to work on the chair as soon as she could. The days and weeks that followed were some of the toughest on both of them. Korra had been withdrawn and snappish but after a very long and very vocal night she started to open up again. She'd been with Korra though every step of her recovery and had spent the majority of her nights sleeping next to her to calm her down when she had a nightmare. Eventually she'd regained her positivity and started getting the feeling back into her legs, after about two years of physical therapy she was back to her old self although she still had the occasional nightmare and would call her and talk until she felt better. If it was really bad she'd come over and they'd spend the night in the same bed. She set down the book and looked at the clock. "Korra will be here soon." as soon as she said that she heard the door downstairs open followed by the rushing of feet. Moments later her door swung open as Korra strode in and slumped down on her bed.

"Long day I take it?"

"You could say that. My aunt Kya needed help with her garden. Apparently her wife was far to busy working so my dad and I were forced to help dig holes and plant trees and flowers all day. And all she offered us as a reward was a glass of lemonade." she couldn't help but laugh. Korra wasn't the lazy type but she was prone to whine when she was forced to do something for nothing.

"Well it's all over now so you can relax on my bed while I go get us some cold drinks." as she started toward the door Korra lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're too good to me Asami." she felt her cheeks burn as Korra let go.

As she walked downstairs her mind was spinning. She'd never felt like that when Korra hugged her before. Once in the kitchen she found to her surprise two cold drinks waiting for her.

"I thought you'd be down for something so I went ahead and fixed you girls a drink."

"Thanks mom"

"Wait Asami your cheeks are flushed. Are you okay?" she thought for a moment about it. Her mom always gave her sound advice in the past and she could really use some right now.

"Yeah but let me ask you something mom, what do you think of Korra?" she asked more for herself then anything.

"Well that's easy. Korra is a wonderful girl and I'm proud you found someone who makes you happy. Why do you ask? Are you two going through a bit of a bump in your relationship?" she stared to respond but her mom continued on. "All relationships have ups and downs but that's what makes them worthwhile." she grabbed the drinks and left the room more confused then before.

"Okay Asami so even your mom thinks your dating Korra that's fine. Now I just need to do is go in there and talk with her directly." But after a moment of thinking she realized how difficult that would be. Korra was many things but she was rather clueless about sensitive issues. She took a deep breath and walked inside and set the drinks down on her table. Korra snatched hers and started drinking like a madwomen.

"Hey Korra do you think we could talk for a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well... I... Opal called me today and wanted to ask me or rather us something" at the mention of her cousin Korra grew nervous remembering her own interaction with her.

"And what did she want?"

"Well she wanted us to meet her and Bolin at Ging's noodles tomorrow at eight."

"That's it? That doesn't sound so bad"

"... For a double date." Both girls went silent as they thought about what to say. "So we'd be on a date?" Korra asked her cheeks growing hotter. Not knowing how to respond Asami nodded. Both girls were embarrassed but at the same time they both wanted answers.

"Well why not. I mean it could be fun."

"Korra are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well only if you want it to be. We could go as friends or..." she mumbled the last part and from how red her cheeks were Asami knew she wasn't about to repeat it.

"Okay it's a date then." Korra smiled and it was during that smile that Asami realized that she loved seeing her smile. It made her heart fill with warmth. It was also then when she realized that she had feelings for Korra.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the entire night and for most of the morning Korra's mind was replaying her conversation whith Asami. Or more specificially where she had asked her friend out on a date. And so not knowing what to do next Korra went to the one person who had expirence.

She marched up to the steps and knocked on the door. It opend on the second knock as her Aunt Kya opend the door looking amused. Normally she'd never ask her aunt for advice knowing full well how much she'd tease her but she was desperate.

"Korra you here to help your favorite aunt with her garden again?"

"Actually I could use you advice." she led Korra outside to her garden where they sat down one of the tables.

"Okay so what's on your mind?" Korra took a deep breath knowing that this conversation was going to be a long one but she had to discuss this with someone. "Well I just wanted to know... how did you and Opal's aunt start dating?"

Kya was taken back by her niece. But by the way Korra was sitting and by how her cheeks were getting red she knew there was more to this issue. "Well we were friends for the longest time and before I knew it I'd developed feelings for her. I wasn't quiet sure if she felt the same way so one night while we were alone I gathered my courage and took a bit of a leap and kissed her."

"Then you two started dating?"

"Not quite, you see while I was pretty sure of my feelings Lin was a bit on the fence and that kiss just confused her more. But after about a week of avoiding me she came up to me one day and asked me out. Well she didn't really ask she pretty much said if I was going to kiss her then I'd have to take her on a date and I'd have to pay. I can still remember the red in her cheeks and the slight nervous stutter she had. After the first date she told me how she felt and the rest is history. But enough about me tell me the real reason you came here."

"Well since you and Lin were friends before you started dating I was hoping for advice.."

"So you can know how to deal with your feelings for Asami?" Unlike most people Kya had seen how close the two were but hadn't assumed they were dating. However she did know that eventually they would be.

"Okay but first a few questions so I can understand just how strong your feelings are. Have you two ever done anything romantic?"

"We give each other flowers and gifts on valentines day. And every year on our birthdays we spend the entire day together, usually we don't make it home until midnight."

"And it's just you two? No one else for the entire day?"

"Yeah just Asami and I having fun and making it the best day ever." as she spoke Kya saw just how oblivious Korra was to what was clearly a date. "And have you two ever kissed or slept together."

"We sleep together all the time." then she noticed the smirk on Kya's face. "We share the same bed! We've never... you know."

"But you have kissed?"

"Yeah twice, the first time was when we were just kids at a party. And as for the other time. Was about two years ago."

"Just after your accident." Kya remembered it well. She had been the one to remove most of the shrapnel. It was something she didn't enjoy remembering.

"She was there for you the entire time if I remember right."

"Yeah for the longest time after was hurt I was withdrawn and sullen. I just felt completely empty and one night I just exploded on Asami. I screamed at her to just go away and stop pitying me." Korra vividly remembered that night for it was the first time she'd ever yelled at Asami.

"And what happened next?"

"She slapped me and told me that no matter how much I yelled or screamed at her I was someone precious to her and she wasn't going to leave me. Then she kissed me. She held me the entire night as I let it all out." As she spoke of that night Kya knew that Korra really did love Asami and Asami loved Korra. "So it was that night that you think you started developing feelings for her?"

"Probably, that night all my anger and pity just came flooding out of me and Asami was there to help me through it."

"Well Korra from what I can tell you two are already beyond close enough so I think you just need to sit down with Asami and tell her how you feel." But Korra wasn't so sure. Asami was her best friend and she didn't want to make things awkward between them if they started dating and it didn't work out. At least that was what one part of her brain was saying. The other was demanding that she tell her how she felt tonight.

"Thanks for the advice Kya it really helped." she looked at the nearest clock before it left and saw that she only had a few hours before she had to meet Asami. So she raced home and into her room, once inside she let the very small girly part of herself take over.

"Okay Korra you have a date tonight so you have to look your best." But after a few seconds of looking and throwing clothes about she realized that she had no idea what she was doing.

"Right Asami always helps me with clothes. Alright so know what?" She knew she would regret it but she knew only one person besides Asami who would help her. She walked downstairs where her mother was waiting with a smile on her face.

"Mom I need your help with something."

"Oh and what could that be?" Senna knew that Korra would come asking for her help sooner or later and she was going to milk this for as long as she could.

"I have a date with Asami tonight and I need some help getting ready." As soon as the words left her mouth pulled multiple bags filled to the brim with clothes.

The next few minutes were a complete horror for Korra as her mom had her try on each and ever outfit she had bought her daughter as well as every other outfit she'd stored away for this very moment. "Come on Korra try on the dress I know Asami will love it." Seeing no other choice she slipped in on and looked in the mirror. "Mom please I'm just meeting Asami at Ging's noodles. I don't need this fancy dress."

"I know sweetie but this is probably the only time I'll get you into a dress besides your wedding." Tuning out her mom Korra took one look at the black dress she had on and couldn't help but like it.

"So you and Asami are dating now?"

"... It's complicated. I plan to tell her how I feel about her tonight." Though she was still nervous about it. "Korra just relax and be yourself. I'm sure Asami feels the same." In fact she was completely sure of it. The conversation she had with Asami's mother earlier this morning was proof of that.

"Alright but I'm not wearing this." Instead she opted for a old pair of jeans a black top with dark blue jean jacket. She left the house and texted Asami that she was on her way. Ging's noodles wasn't far from her house so she walked the short distance there and found Bolin and Opal waiting outside.

"Korra you made it." Bolin said hugging her.

"Yeah well I didn't have much of a choice now did I Opal." Opal for her part looked completely innocent and just smiled as she pointed to the single moped light getting closer. Korra recognized the sound of Asami's moped anywhere. When she turned around to greet her she was completely taken back. Normally Korra always thought Asami looked beautiful but tonight she looked completely gorgeous. She wore a red skirt combined with her red and black jacket. Korra grew nervous just watching her make her way over.

But she wasn't the only one who was nervous. As Asami got closer she found her confidence slip when she saw Korra standing there.

"Hey Asami."

"Hey Korra." both girls could only stare as their nerves were pushed to the limit. "Alright you two fawn over how good you two look later, right now we have a double date to get to." Opal said dragging both of them inside.


	4. Chapter 4

As everyone took their seats both girls thought about how they were going to tell the other about their feelings. As for the other couple they had taken note of the girls nerves, but only one of them knew what was causing it.

"So Asami I hear your going to desgin your own line of clothing in a few years." Opal said breaking the ice.

"Yeah as much as I love tinkering with my dads cars my dream is to own my own company. But only if Korra agrees to come with me and be my model full time." All eyes turned to Korra who looked taken back "What? You want me to be your model? Like professionally?"

"Of course. You're the only person in the world I'd ever want to model for me."

" I don't know Asami it's one thing to have you sketch me, but to walk down a runway with hundreds of people starring at me. I don't think I could do it."

"Come on Korra you're the reason I got into designing, you're my muse and I couldn't, no I won't go unless you're there with me." She saw Korra bite her lower lip which was her way of thinking about something. "Look I'll tell you what. We don't graduate for another year so just think about my offer. If you still don't want to be my model I'll understand. But you have to promise you'll still come with me."

"Alright I'll think about it." It was only after both girls head Opal clear her throat did they remember they weren't alone. They looked away from each other embarassed.

"So It might not matter now but what do you want to be in the future Korra? That is of course if you don't take Asami up on her offer."

Korra was about to respond when she relaized she had no idea. She'd never thought about her plans for the future instead opting to live in the present.

"I don't know. I've never thought about it before. What about you and Bolin."

"I actually got a job working for Varric indrusties."

"Really? Their company is one of the biggest in the world. I heard getting a job their is tough. Nothing personal Bolin but how'd you do it." Asami asked curious

Bolin scratched his head as he rembered the story behind how he got his job. "Well one day as I was walking home I stopped to get a treat at my favorite ice scream shop. It was pretty busy because one guy was ordering one of every flavor but as he stopped to pay he couldn't find his wallet. I was in a bit of a hurry so I offered to pay for it. Next thing I know he drags me and the ice cream into a limo and tells me he likes my spirit. Two hours and nearly three pints of ice cream later he offers me a job. Turns out it was the Ceo himself, my job mostly means making sure he doesn't go to crazy and helping his assistant when she needs it."

"And as for my plans I plan to be a teacher. I love children plus I think it will be fun." Opal said

Their food arrived which worked as a distraction for a while. But it wasn't long before akward moments popped up. The first was when after Korra finished her noodles to quickly and Asami swabbed her face clean which made Korra go stiff as a board. In the past this act would have been nothing out of the ordinary but now it was a bit awkward.

Or when an older couple passed and said how cute it was to see young couples together.

As their date progessed both girls where thinking on just how they were going to get to their conversation. They both knew it had to happen tonight while they still had courage but they needed to be alone for it. Which meant waiting for the right moment.

"Don't look now but I think that Tahno and his gang that just walked in." Everyone turned to see and to their annoyance the saw Bolin was right. Tanaho and three other members of his gang the wolf bats had just walked in. He had a history of taking things to far and getting into fights so him being here was a sure sign that this night wasn't going to be peaceful. Luckily he didn't seem to notice the two couples and they took a seat in one of the farthest booths away from most of the customers. "Do you think we should leave? He's not known to be quiet." Bolin asked looking a bit nervous

"I'm not about to let him ruin our night. If he becomes a problem I'll shut him up. Until then lets just ignore him." Asami couldn't help but smile at Korras bravery. It was one of the many things she loved about her.

"Okay then lets have some fun then."

As the night grew longer Korra and Asami kept sneaking glances at the other and trying to start up a conversation but one look at the other sent what courage they had running for the hills. Opal who was watching their performance was overjoyed and knew full well what they were trying to say so she decided to help them along. She not so accidently spilled her drink onto Bolins lap. He shot up screaming about the cold. "I'm so sorry Bolin you know how clumsy I can get sometimes. Don't worry I have something in the car that can get rid of it. Excuse us for a few minutes girls we'll be right back." Both girls watched as their main obstacle walked out the doors leaving them alone.

"That was something."

"Yeah."

They were silent for the longest time before Asami spoke up. "Korra now that we're alone do you think we can talk?"

"Of course. I've been meaning to talk to you all night but with them around it's been awkward."

But fortune wasn't favoring the girls tonight for as they were about to say what they been feeling one of Tahno's men saw that they were alone. Soon the entire gang had surrounded them.

"Well what do we have here? A little late night meeting between the two most talked about girls in school."

"Leave us alone Tahno we're trying to enjoy our meals." But Tahno wasn't intimated by Korra and sat down in front of them while his boys laughed. "Easy there I just want to talk like civilized people. You water tribe people can be civil right?" Korra was getting angry and started clenching her fists.

"Listen Asami I know you and her are friends but why date someone like her when you can be with someone like me. Not to flatter myself but I'm far better looking then most guys and I could please you far better then she ever could. So what do you say? Ditch her and come spend the night with me and the boys." The sound of the slap killed all noise in the restaurant. But it wasn't Korra who did it. Instead it was Asami who had acted faster then anyone predicted and slapped Tahno nearly hard enough to dislodge a tooth.

"Get this through your think skull Tahno I will never date you. I'd never lower myself to date someone so slimy, now if you ever insult Korra again I'll personally make sure you're never able to smile properly again." He snarled and raised his fists but by now everyone in the restaurant had taken notice of what was happening. Tahno was angry but he wasn't a fool.

"Fine but it's your loss. Boys we're leaving." Korra watched as they picked themselves up and walked out the door with their tails between their legs. As soon as she heard the door close and pulled Asami in for a bone crushing hug. "That was Amazing!" as she pulled away she saw the how red her hand had gotten. "Your hand!"

Asami looked down at her hand but she didn't feel any pain even though she could see she was faintly bleeding. "It's nothing. Besides nobody talks that way about you in front of me and gets away with it."

"Thanks Asami really, but lets go get your hand cleaned." she took her into the bathroom and ran some water over her hand before wrapping her hand with some bandages she'd gotten from the emergency box on the wall. As she finished she looked at Asami and felt her breath stop.

"Korra?"

"...Right... I mean... I have something to tell you!"

"Okay but can you let go of my hand first?" she let it go and tried to form the right words. "Asami I... what I mean is... do you think we?..." but her mind wasn't allowing her to form the right words. Seeing how flustered Korra was getting Asami pulled her close. "Korra take a minute and breathe."

"Sorry it's just it used to be so easy to talk to you, but now my mind gets jumbled and I get so nervous!"

"I know the feeling. But Korra you know you can tell me anything. So just take a minute to think and speak." Korra did take a moment to think but it wasn't about what to say. Instead she remembered the advice her aunt had given her. So mustering her courage she leaned forward and captured Asami's lips with her own. Seconds passed as surprise washed over Asami. But soon it was replaced with joy as she pulled Korra in for a deeper kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

With every passing second Asami deepend the kiss as her hands made their way around Korra's stayed intertwined for the longest time as they let their feelings run wild. Neither girl wanted to stop kissing or even let go, It wasn't untill they heard the door open and quickly close followed by a quick apology did they separate. As they straightened their clothes and Korra wiped her lips free of Asami's lipstick they thought of what to do next.

"That was..."

"Yeah." Not knowing what to do or what to say after what just happaned both girls stood there contemplating their next step.

"Korra as much as I loved doing that I think we need to really talk."

"Yeah." as they were leaving Asami quickly turned around and kissed her again. "Now come on we have a double date to finish"

Korra followed Asami out a small smirk stuck on her face just as Bolin and Opal returned. Opal took one look at how close the two were walking and by their faint smiles and knew something had happaned.

"So I just heard that Asami gave Tahno a good smack in the face. And all to defend Korra's honor if I heard right."

"It was nothing, nobody talks that way about Korra and gets away with it."

"Thanks again for that Asami. I probably would have done a lot worse if you hadn't shut him up."

"Don't mention it Korra you know that I'll always be there to have your back. No matter what happens we'll always have each other." Hearing that made Korra want to kiss Asami again but she restrained herself knowing that she could wait.

"So I know this might be sudden but do you two have any plans for saturday?"

"Why?"

"Well tonight went pretty well so I was thinking that the four of us could make this a regular thing." Both girls wanted to say no imediatly but they also knew that Opal would hound them untill they said yes. "Actually Opal, Korra and I already have plans for saturday. And as for makeing this a regular thing we'll have to get back to you on that."

"Fine but I still want us to get together again. Tonight has been way to much fun for us not to." After about an hour they decided to call it a night. Bolin and Opal got into their car and sped away leaving both girls to decide what to do next.

"Korra do you have anything planned tonight?"

"No."

"Good, then your comming home with me. We have a lot to talk about." Korra didn't object as she climed on to the back seat of her moped and held on as she sped away. Once they arrived at Asami's house they wasted no time and once inside her room began their long overdue talk. As they arrived they were stopped by Asami's mother. "Hello girls, back already?"

"Yeah mom we decided to head back a bit early,anyway Korra and I have a lot to talk about so she'll probably be spending the night. Is that okay?"

"Of course you know you're always welcome here Korra. Now you two girls run along I'll call your parents and let them know." As the girls ran up stairs she couldn't help but smile as she grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello Senna it's me Yasuko. I'm just calling to tell you that Korra and Asami's date seems to have gone rather well and Korra will be staying here tonight." she heard the deep sound of Tonraq's laughter on the other end. "No I don't think they'll go that far on the first date and as always I'll keep you informed." As she hung up she made a mental note to avoid the upstaris for the next few hours just in case she was wrong about their intentions.

"Korra you're my best friend in the entire world."

"And you're mine Asami. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I know but I think after tonight we can for sure say that we have feelings for each other. I'm not sure when I started having them but I know that they've always been there."

"Same here." Inches apart Asami leand in and kissed Korra for the third time that night. Korra wrapped her hands around her waist as the kiss deepened. Before they knew it they'd fallen onto the bed. Asami lay atop Korra who had smileing like an idiot.

"What happans now?" she asked.

"Well as much as I'd like to ravish you I think we should take things slow for now."

Korra was a bit disappointed but also grateful. Neither of them had been in a relatiohship so they were enterting uncharted waters.

"Okay but do we tell people? Or are we going to keep this quiet? I'm fine either way."

Asami thought about it for a moment. She wasn't ashamed of dating Korra, although she really didn't want to let a lot of people know. "How about we keep this small for now. Parents first then close friends. Then after a while everyone else."

"Even though everyone already thinks we're dating?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Not wanting to be pinned anymore she used her muscles and flipped Asami on her back before kissing her. They kissed for the longest time as their hands roamed their bodies without going further.

They spent the entire night switching from making out to laughter before finally settling on snuggling up on Asami's bed. When morning finally came Yasuko slowly opened the door quickly glancing about for random bits of clothing. When she didn't find anything she glanced at the bed where she found both girls thankfully fully clothed curled up next to one another. Korra seemed to be cuddling Asami like a pillow while Asami looked happy to just have Korra there.

Seeing how sweet they looked she quickly grabbed a camera and took a few pictures of the young couple being careful not to wake them. When she noticed that they were starting to wake up she bolted from the room not wanting to get caught. As Asami woke up she noticed Korra and how tightly she was clutching her. It wasn't the first time she'd woken up after sleeping with Korra to find she'd been used as a makeshift pillow. After untangling herself she looked down at her best friend turned girlfriend and was struck with inspiration. She quickly grabbed her sketchbook and began drawing Korra. Luckily for her Korra slept like a log so she didn't have to worry about her moving.

"Perfect." as soon as she finished Korra in her dream like state searched for the missing warmth she'd been clinging to. When she didn't find it she opened her eyes to see Asami holding back her laughter. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Hurry up and get dressed so we can get our parents together and tell them the news. That is if you still want to tell people."

"Of course I do... it's just going to be awkward."

"I know but it's best we get it over with now then later." Korra groaned as she realized that Asami was right. She knew that their parents would accept that they were together especially since they already thought that they were. After switching to an old pair of clothes she had here she followed Asami downstairs where to her surprise she found their parents sitting around the kitchen table.

"About time you girls got up. I was beginning to think you'd spend the entire day in bed." Tonraq said before getting elbowed in the ribs. "Mom, dad what are you two ding here?"

"Well sweetie we thought we'd save you two girls a trip and just have you tell us once." It took Korra a few seconds to piece it all together. It took fewer seconds for her entire face to redden and for her to look to Asami for help. But Asami had goon rigid.

"So you two know about us then?"

"Korra we've known about you and Asami for a while. You two really weren't that good at hiding it." For the first time Korra asked herself if she really was as dense as people said she was.

"So you're okay with us?" she asked already knowing the answer. In a manner of seconds she and Asami had been pulled into a hug by Senna and Tonraq. "Of course were okay with it. You two are great for each other." Having gotten one answer Asami looked to her mom who smiled and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks have passed since the two girls offically started their relationship and since then there have been some changes in their usual routine. In the past whenever they'd been in one of their rooms they were just hanging out and having fun, but now they used every opportunity to explore their new benefits. A fact that their parents had learned rather quickly after they opend the door and interupted them.

For the last half hours that's all Korra and Asami had been doing. Lying on her bed with both hands wrapped firmly around Asami was Korra. At first they'd been disscussing what they would do later tonight but that soon turned into kissing which evolved into making out.

"Korra we need to stop." Asami managed to say as she pryed herself away.

"Why?"

"Because as much as I enjoy this we were talking about what we were going to do from now on." Realization dawned on Korra as she remembered their conversation from earlier. "And how far did we get?"

Asami rolled her eyes not suprised that Korra had forgotten. " We got to the point were we agreed that after we graduated we'd move in together. But after that we sort of drew a blank." They both knew why they had drawn a blank. They both had a an idea of what their futures would be but were unsure on how to combine these ideas.

"Asami don't worry about all that. I say we worry about the here and now and then worry about the future after we've gotten the hang of... us."

"Korra I'm pretty sure that's how we started making out. Not that I'm complaining, but speaking of which I've decided that we're going out tonight."

"You mean like a date."

"Yes exactly like a date. It was fun hanging out with my best friend but now I want to take my girlfriend out for a night on the town. Now I got to leave my dad wanted my help at his workshop but I'll be by to pick you up at eight." she gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek as she left.

As soon as she left Korra started thinking about her and about the many plas she had for their future.

"Well at least we aggreaed to move in together." she reached under her bed and pulled out a small notebook that she'd been recording her toughts in.

Many of the ideas she had were scratched out and many of the pages had eraser shavings from when she decided against it.

"I deffinatly want to do something after we move in and I'm not strongely opposed to modeling for her. But I aslo want to help people." But helping people was a very vast term so she had no idea where to start.

But that wasn't the only thing that had been bogging down her mind lately. Ever since they'd started dating everything has been more intimate and intense. Now every time she was with Asami she wanted to feel her, to embrace her and just go crazy. Every time they've gotton close to crossing the line one of them pulled away. Neither girl wanted to make the other uncomfortable which only made their situation much more akward.

"I know It shouldn't be this akward between us. We've shared a bed for years but now that we're dating..." her mind started to wander and fill with images of her and Asami.

She got so distracted she faild to hear her mom enter the room and sat down beside her. "Having trouble in pardasie?"

"Something like that."

"So I hear you and Asami are going out tonight. And will this be your first officaly date with her?"

"Yeah just us this time." They'd wanted to go out alone for a week now but she could never find the right time to ask her.

"It's just been kind of different lately. I can barely talk to her without getting nervous and every time I'm near her my heart beats faster and I loose what little common sense I have. She's just so... so... Asami" Seana was overjoyed to hear this. She'd found immense pleasure in teasing her daughter about Asami but she was always here to give her advice.

"Sweetie everythings going to be fine. Your just nervous because things are changing between you two. "

"I know that but it still makes things awkward. I just want to be around her all the time which gets me thinking about the future. Then I start thinking about her wanting me to be her model professionally then I get nervous." It took Senna a moment to realize what Korra had just said.

"Wait did you say Asami wants you to be her model?"

"Yeah after we graduate she plans to work in fashion and she wants me to be her model. She's pretty deterimed that I do it, but I'm not so sure."

Not bothering to contain her excitment she screamed as she crushed Korra in a hug.

"My baby's going to be a model!"

"Mom I haven't decided on wheither or not I'm doing it yet."

"Korra please I know for a fact that you enjoy modeling for Asami. I've seen you secretly trying on the outfits she'd made for her." She tried to say something, to try and deny what her mother was saying. But then her mother walked over to her closet and pulled out the neatly stacked boxes containing Asam's outfits.

"So I take care of what she makes me that doesn't mean anything." Even as she said it she new she was fighting a loseing battle. On each box was a label she'd written do describe each outfit.

"Lets see, made Asami smile, makes me feel powerful, love the colors. Shall I go on?"

"Okay so I really like modeling for her. I said I'd think about her offer and that's what I intend to do."

"Alright I'll leave you alone to think but you know where to find me if you want to talk."

Once she was alone she looked at the clock and saw that she had a long while before her date with Asami. So she did what she always did when she wanted to kill a lot of time. She went on a run. She had no clear desnination in mind but while she ran she felt her mind clear and all her worries dissapear. By the time she stopped to catch her breath she realized she was all the way across town. She felt her cellphone buzz and saw that it was Asami calling.

"Hey Asami what's up."

"Nothing much, I'm just putting the finishing touches on tonight's suprise. I just wanted to call and say to dress causually because we're going to be kind of active. Oh and bring your appetite." She hung up just after that leaving Korra to wonder exactly the raven haired girl had plannned tonight.

Hours later she found herself pacing in the living room as she kept looking back at the clock. Her parents to her embarassment were standing just in the kitchen watching her pace about.

When the door finally opend Korra sprang foward and hugged her girlfriend. When she pulled back she saw that two very important things. The first was the limo parked outfront the second was that Asami was holding a blindfold.

"What's going on?"

"Tonight is a suprise so put this on." she did as she was told and put it on.

"Don't worry I'll have her back by tommrow morning at the latest."

She heard her parents say not to worry as she was led into the limo and felt it drive away.

"Okay Asami what's going on?"

"You'll see. Tonight is going to be special so just keep that blindfold on."

Asami had been planning this date for a while now and she wasn't about to let Korra's curiosity spoil it. She handed the driver his instructions before closing the hatch and sitting back down with Korra.

"Alright Korra let me give you the plan for tonight, first we have fun then we grab a bite to eat. The rest is a surprise but I know you'll love it."


	7. Chapter 7

With every pasing minute Korra's anticapation grew and grew as Asami denied her information. All she knew was that they were going to have fun but that could mean anything. And as Korra went about racking her brain trying to determine where they were going Asami was enjoying watching Korra squirm in anticapation. "Come on Asami give me another hint."

"If I'd did that you'd still never figure it out, then you'd want another and another and even then you'd never guss. Just hold on we'll be there shortly." Even as she said it she knew Korra wouldn't wait. Every few seconds she bounced her knee and tilted her head out the window trying to determine how far they've gone.

After ten minutes of Korra's faild guessing the car came to a stop. Korra imediatly reached for her blindfold but was stopped by Asami who pulled her out of the car.

"Alright Korra you can take it off now."

Without hesitation Korra ripped her blindfold off and was taken back by what she saw. In front of the girls stood a recent addition to the city and a place both girls had been wanting to go to for the longest time.

"Asami please tell me I'm not dreaming and that we're really at the winter dome."

"We're really here Korra." The Winter Dome was a fairly large building which housed the largest arcade and ice rink in the city. It was also overflowing with water tribe food and was a hot spot for dates. Korra could't barely contain her excitment as she hugged Asami before dragging her inside.

As soon as they stepped there the door they were hit with a masive blast of cold air and the sounds of countless people having fun.

"So Korra what should we do first?"

"Skate!" She said heading straight for the ice shoes. Once they were ready they started out onto the ice, seconds later Korra fell face first onto the ice.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." but as soon as she stood up she fell again. This continued for the next few minutes which made Asami start to ponder something.

"Korra do you not know how to skate?"

"Of course I do... it's just been a while that's all." Even as she said that she knew she could't fake it forever. She'd been sure that she'd be good at skating. After her fourth face first fall Asami offered her hand. "Come on you big faker I'll teach you."

She took her hand and let Asami teach her as she tried to hide her embarassment as others passed them on the ice on how sweet they looked.

"Now just try and take one small step at a time and go slow." and so she did. And when she didn't fall she took another and another untill she was able to walk without falling.

"You're doing great, now try skating over to me." determinted to do it right she put all her effort into skating and after a bit of a undeady start she glided straight into Asami's open arms.

"Well somebody's a quick learner."

"What can I say I had a good teacher." in her excitment she leaned in and quickly kissed her. But as Asami started to return the kiss Korra felt her legs start to move and soon both of them wound up tripping and falling onto each other.

"Sorry"

"Don't be, now come one we have a long night ahead of us."

They spent a couple of hours gliding across the ice and during that time Korra quickly got the hang of it. Espically since Asami was there to catch her before she could fall. When they decided they'd had enough they went to explore the rest of the Winter Dome's activites.

As Korra took in every machine and everything they could do Asami spotted something they had to try. "Come on Korra I know just what to do." she said pointing to a small machine near the back. As she turned to look she grew excited by it and soon both of them were squeezing into the photo booth and making silly faces as well as a few romantic ones. When the picturs came out they couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of them.

"I'd say your locker just got some more additions"

"I think these just became my favorite."

Their date continued from there as they made sure to enjoy all that the Winter Dome had to offer. From the dance machine to the punching machine. Asami even managed to win Korra an enormours stuffed polarbear dog from one of the games. As they were walking toward the food vendors Korra suddenly realized something.

"Asami"

"Yes Korra."

"Am I the girl in this date?" No matter how she looked at it she was sure she'd wound up being the girl for their first date.

"And what makes you think that?" she could hear the playful tone in Asami's voice. "Well for one you set everything up, not to mention you've payed for everything and one me this prize. I just feel like we've switched roles."

Asami just smiled before cupping her cheek. "Korra just for tonight I want to spoil you more then I ever have. So I'm going to make sure that you're completly spoiled rotten and I'm not taking no for a answer." She didn't know what to say. She saw the determined look in her eyes and knew that no matter what she said she couldn't change it.

"Fine." she didn't want to admnit it but she actually liked Asami spoiling her. It wasn't long before she felt her stomach growling and she caught the wiff of something delicious.

"Asami is that."

"Your favorite." Their were food stands everywhere but what got her attention the most was the meat stand that selling fire nation ribs.

Once the plate was in front of her she sank her teeth into them and let the flavor pool into her mouth. Asami on the other hand was stuck with a salad. She didn't have the massive hunger for meet that Korra had.

When they'd had their fill of food and games they made their way outside. Korra noticed how Asami was smiling and glancing at her watch.

"Waiting for something?"

"Just our ride. I have something special planned." as soon as the limo pulled around Asami haded Korra her blindfold. "Again with this?"

"Trust me."

Once again she climed inside and put it on. This time however Asami did giver her a hint.

"Since I know you can't take the suspense I can tell you that we're heading to a hotel for the night."

"A hotel?" Korra suddenly felt nervous.

That was all Asami said as the car sped away. When they arrived and her blindfold was removed Korra was once again taken back. They were standing right in front of the Grand Palace once of the fanciest hotels that the city had. To say it was pricey was an understamnt.

"Before you say anything the mananger of this hotel is an old frind of my father's and he's aggread to give us a room for the night. Now come on there's more to the suprise." as they went inside Korra could barely wrap her mind around how much thought Asami had put into this date. She'd have to do something amazing for her in the future. Once inside they were greeted by a rather large balding man.

"Hello Asami it's been quite a while."

"It has been a long time Iroh, anyway is everyting I asked for in the room."

"Of course. I do hope you and your special friend enjoy yourselves tonight." he said as they passed him and made their way into the elvator.

"Lets see I beleive it was this one." Korra looked at the button and nearly had a heart attack. "You got us the penthouse!?"

"Like I said I plan to spoil you tonight." The moment the elvator stopped and the door opend Korra felt her heart stop for the second time that night. The entire room was covered with fancy pillows and golden sheets. She could even hear the sound of a hot tub in the bathroom. On the massive bed were a series of moves. As she looked through them she saw that they were their favorite ones. Not only were their movies there but next to the bed where her and Asami's pajamas. Korra began to wonder just how much planning Asami had put into this date.

"I'm going to go freshen up, you just relax for a while okay." Just as soon as she heard the bathroom door close she felt her knees colaspe as she fell onto the bed as the weight of it all finally caught up for her. She squeezed her stuffed toy to her chest as she tried to focus.

"Okay Korra calm down. So Asami took you on what was by far the best first date of all time, so what if right now your sitting in the penthouse suite of the pricest hotel in the entire city. No biggie right?" she asked her stuff toy. When she didn't recieve an answer she tossed it to the floor.

Not knowing what else to do she decided to get comfortable and slip her pajamas and put one of the moves in. A few minuts after she hit the play button she heard the door open. What she saw mad her jaw hit the floor.

Asami stood there in nothing but a very short bathtowel. "What?"

"You... you.. you look good."

"Great so what are we watching?" she asked as she sat down and curled up next to Korra.

"The Mad king."

"The one about the old crazy king who takes back his city by himself? I love that one."

As the movies started Asami was complety engrossed in it, but Korra was completly captivated by Asami. Her heart was ready to burst and her body was burning up.

Asami noticing this looked up and met Korra's gaze. After the longest minute in history they kissed. Korra pulled Asami in for a deeper kiss and Asami moved untill she was strattling Korra. When they pulled away they each searched for the right words to say.

"Korra I..."

"Asami I..."

"Love you" they said at the same time. With a wicked smile Asami took Korra's hands and led them to her bathrobe. Korra understood what wasn't being said and widened her eyes with suprise.

"Korra I know we haven't been dating long and we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

Hearing those words Korra picked up Asami and set her down on the bed before she started to remove her own clothes.

"Asami you showed me the best time I've ever had. Now it's my turn to show you how much I love you." Those were the last full sentences said that night as both girls spent the entire night and most of the morning makeing the most of their bed, and floor, and hot tub.

Two years later we find Korra pacing back and forth behind a giant red curtin the sounds of cheering fans and flashing lights mere feet away.

"Korra I know you're nervous but remember I'll be right here the entire time. All you have to do is walk out there stirke a pose and walk back."

"Easy for you to say. I don't know how you managed to talk me into doing this."

"Well If I remember correctly I didn't use words to convince you. Now go on we have dinner with your parents after the show." She gave her a small kiss for good luck as she left. As she started down the catwalk she heard the announcer.

"And now ladies and gentelmen we see the latest and greatest of the new Sato summer line worn by the lovely Korra winters." As she walked she heard the murmers and cheers as they took in Asami's latest outfit but the real noise came when the cameramen spotted the sparkling ring on her finger.

 **That's then end. Review and tell me what you thought of the ending.**


End file.
